La promesa de un futuro juntos
by Aurora Friki-Black
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley y Susan Bones habían sido los mejores amigos en Hogwarts y novios durante su sexto y séptimo año. Al final de la guerra, Susan desapareció del mundo mágico y aunque Justin la busco, nunca la encontró, hasta que la vio sentada en una cafetería en un centro comercial muggle diez años después. Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Nochedeinvierno13.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños para **Nochedeinvierno13**.

* * *

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

_**Para mi querida alma gemela literaria**_

Espero que hoy sea un día lleno de bendiciones. Gracias por tu linda amistad y la confianza que has depositado en mí. Este es un pequeño regalo. Me costó un poco de canas, pero fue hecho con mucho cariño.

¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**LA PROMESA DE UN FUTURO JUNTOS **

* * *

— ¿Susan? –preguntó dudoso Justin Finch-Fletchley a una hermosa y esbelta chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería en un centro comercial en el mundo muggle.

La chica levantó la vista de los papeles que leía y lo miro seriamente por un breve segundo, para luego mirarlo con sorpresa.

—Por Merlín bendito, Justin, ¿eres tú? –dijo Susan levantándose mirando sorprendida a su amigo de la infancia y ex novio.

Justin sonrió y asintió.

Susan inmediatamente le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo emocionada. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía, pero en cuanto lo hizo se apartó un poco ruborizada.

Justin lanzó una carcajada. Recordaba que cuando estaban en Hogwarts, Susan solía ruborizarse con frecuencia, en especial cuando él se le acercaba, y eso era algo que lo había enamorado. Desde que había conocido a Susan, para Justin, ella había sido única. Al principio, todo había comenzado como una bonita amistad, pero luego de que habían asesinado a su tía Amelia, en su sexto año en el colegio, la relación había cambiado y en el verano previo a su séptimo año se habían hecho novios.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos –dijo Susan sacando a Justin de sus recuerdos.

—Sí. Han pasado diez años desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, pero ¿Dónde te metiste? Después de la batalla, no se te volvió a ver jamás. Desapareciste –dijo con un deje de reproche en su tono, que no pudo ocultar.

Susan se entristeció por el tono de reproche en la voz de Justin, pero lo entendía. Ella se había ido sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie. En especial a él. Su novio. Volvió a sentarse seria y le señalo la silla de enfrente, en donde Justin se sentó observándola detenidamente.

—Luche junto a ustedes, porque era lo correcto, pero para mí nada fue fácil. Voldemort me dejó sin familia. Mis padres fueron asesinados en la batalla que hubo en el ministerio. Me quedé completamente sola. Al final decidí que debía alejarme un tiempo del mundo mágico. Solo quería tener un tiempo sola, pero un día se convirtió una semana; una semana se convirtió un mes y cuando me di cuenta, los años fueron pasando. Sé que debes odiarme por a verte dejado así, sin ninguna explicación, pero cuando realmente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho no tuve el valor de volver. Lo siento, Justin. Nunca quise lastimarte –dijo Susan intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Justin que la observaba detenidamente, suspiró. Solo tres palabras y todo el rencor contenido hacia ella durante diez años se había evaporado como la nada. Él sabía que la guerra la había cambiado, pero ¿acaso la guerra no los había cambiado a todos? Pero debía reconocer que tener diecisiete años y quedarse sin familia, debió ser muy difícil para ella. Él tal vez no lo hubiera soportado. Su parte racional y madura lo entendía, pero el chico alegre, soñador y que se había hecho la ilusión de tener un futuro con ella, lo resentía.

—Cuando desapareciste, y supe lo de tus padres, imagine que necesitarías tiempo para sanar. Creí que volverías y te esperé, pero con el tiempo perdí la esperanza de volver a verte. No quiere decir que no te busque, porque lo hice, pero no te encontré. Cuando me convencí de que no volvería a verte, al igual que tú me aleje del mundo mágico y me quedé con mi familia en el mundo muggle. La guerra nos dejó cicatrices a todos, Susan. Unas más profundas que otras, pero heridas al fin al cabo y que nos acompañaran toda la vida –dijo Justin serio observando como una traicionera lágrima bajaba por el rostro de Susan.

Justin se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de Susan. Paso su brazo por su hombro atrayéndola hacia él abrazándola. Resentido o no, no podía olvidar el hecho de que no la había olvidado. Que sus sentimientos habían madurado con él. Verla llorar no le agradaba para nada.

Susan se refugió en su pecho. Después de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo por todo lo que había pasado y lo que no pasó, no creyó que pudiera tener más lágrimas, pero sí, si las tenía y allí estaba llorando en los brazos del único chico que la había hecho sentir especial durante su adolescencia.

Él mismo chico que cuando su tía había fallecido le había dado el más dulce y tierno beso en el jardín de rosas de su madre. Su lugar preferido. Y aunque era un momento triste para ella y para su familia, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, que cuando él la había besado. Su primer beso y del chico que le gustaba. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse feliz a pesar de todo? Pero la felicidad no duró mucho.

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts no había sido fácil con los hermanos Carrow, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro. Cuando el señor Tenebroso fue derrotado por Harry, Susan fue a buscar a sus padres a su casa, pero no los encontró. Volvió a Hogwarts o lo que quedaba por si ellos estaban allí, pero tampoco estaban. La desolación y el dolor se agarraron del corazón de Susan como garras de hierro ardiente.

Dos días después de la última batalla, se enteró por una lista del Ministerio que había sido publicada en El Profeta, que ellos habían fallecido peleando por la liberación del Ministerio de los mortífagos que meses antes se habían apoderado de él. Las garras que la habían estado oprimiendo durante los últimos dos días se enterraron en el corazón. Sintió que una parte había muerto con sus padres.

Susan recuperó los cuerpos de sus padres y los enterró en el mausoleo familiar sin ningún velatorio ni ceremonia. No llamó a nadie, porque se había quedado sin familia. Así que después del entierro, tomó la decisión de alejarse y huyó al mundo muggle. En donde había vivido los últimos diez años. Casi ni siquiera usaba la magia. Había ido a la universidad y se había convertido en embajadora pro beneficio de los niños víctimas de las guerras. Ayudaba a niños y jóvenes huérfanos sin familia como ella.

Susan regresó al presente al recordar lo que había pasado hacia diez años atrás.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Justin! Quise volver, lo juro, pero pensé que después de tanto tiempo me odiabas por a verte abandonado sin ninguna explicación. Además regresar me causaba mucho dolor. Por mucho tiempo sentí que allá no tenía nada por lo que volver. Sé que estabas tú, pero yo estaba muy deprimida. No fue fácil déjalo todo y empezar sola, y con diecisiete años.

Justin la entendía o al menos ahora, años después, lo hacía. La estrechó más fuerte en su pecho y acarició su largo cabello pelirrojo hasta las caderas, que llevaba suelto. Siempre había adorado el cabello de Susan.

—Lo entiendo, _Susie_. No llores. No me gusta verte llorar. Nunca me ha gustado. Lo importante es que ahora estas bien y yo soy feliz por ti.

En cuanto, Susan, escuchó el apelativo con el que él solía llamarla en el colegio, recordó todos los años que habían vivido en el colegio. Los buenos y malos recuerdos. Esos que había ocultado en lo más profundo de su corazón para poder sobrevivir en un mundo al que desconocía y que había tenido que aprender a vivir sola.

Susan levantó su rostro del pecho de Justin y lo miró al rostro sonriendo tristemente.

—Son muchos recuerdos bonitos que me hace recordar ese apelativo. Solo tú solías llamarme así.

Justin le devolvió la sonrisa y pasó el dorso de sus dedos por el rostro de Susan borrando sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todo este tiempo? ¿Te casaste? –preguntó Justin con curiosidad y un deje de incertidumbre por su contestación.

Susan volvió a sentarse derecha y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso, y se secó el rostro. Levantó la mano llamando al mesero. Éste se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita? –preguntó con bolígrafo y libreta en mano.

— ¿Podría traerme un té verde con miel y leche? –dijo sonriéndole al mesero y luego miró a Justin. –Justin, ¿tú quieres algo de tomar?

—Tráigame lo mismo que a la señorita –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Susan.

—En seguida se los traigo, con su permiso –dijo el mesero y se alejó.

Justin observaba a Susan detenidamente esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas. Ésta se había ruborizado y se mordía el labio nerviosa. Justin sonrió. Siempre había adorado eso de ella. Ahora más adulta y mucho más hermosa ese gesto no solamente la hacía verse adorable sino muy sensual. Y una parte de su anatomía lo resintió, pero logro controlarse. Ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento.

Susan no tenía ningún problema en contestar la primera pregunta, pero la segunda la hacía sentir como una perdedora. Imaginaba que Justin había seguido con su vida y se había casado. Posiblemente tenía varios hijos, pero ella se había enfrascado en los estudios y luego en el trabajo, que no había tenido tiempo para tener una vida romántica ni mucho menos un marido e hijos.

Por otro lado, Justin, juraba que ella estaba nerviosa porque no sabía cómo decirle que se había casado y posiblemente tenía un par de hijos. Por una parte se alegraba por ella, pero por otra le corrían los celos. Él había estado un tiempo buscándola, otro tiempo estudiando y luego trabajando, que solo había tenido poca vida social, por no decir nada.

En ese preciso momento regreso el mesero con el té. Les sirvió y se retiró tan rápido como había vuelto.

Susan tomó un sorbo de té y se preparó mentalmente para sufrir la peor vergüenza de su vida. Inhalo y exhalo aire en sus pulmones. Tomó valor y encaró a Justin dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

—El primer año estuve trabajando como mesera en una cafetería mientras terminaba la secundaria y también servía como voluntariado en un hospital, en donde habían llevado a niños muggles que habían sido víctimas de los licántropos y mortífagos. Logre emanciparme, así que por suerte no me enviaron a un orfanato. Luego fui a la universidad y al graduarme trabaje dos años y medio en el Departamento de Seguridad y Bienestar de Menores de Edad como trabajadora social. Ahora trabajo en la UNICEF como embajadora de los niños huérfanos debido a las guerras en distinto lugares del mundo. Y, no, no estoy casada. Y, ¿tú? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Te busque durante un tiempo. Luego regresé a mi casa con mi familia y al igual que tú termine la secundaria. Luego fui a la universidad y estudie derecho. Tengo mi propia bufete y no, no me he casado –dijo sonriendo.

Susan por alguna extraña razón, que prefería obviar, sintió alivio y alegría al mismo tiempo al saber que él no se había casado. Sabía que era egoísta pensar de esa manera, porque el que él no se hubiera casado no significaba que no la hubiera olvidado y aun siguiera sintiendo algo por ella. Pero no era pecado mantener la esperanza. Y Merlín sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo que la había perdido.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto lo había extrañado hasta que el pronunció su nombre. Verlo allí le había removido los viejos recuerdos. Le había hecho volver anhelar los sueños que una vez había tenido con él. Esos sueños que con el tiempo se habían vuelto pesadillas y la atormentaban noche tras noche. Y que ella sabía que eran solamente el inmenso deseo de tener una vida con él. Una Familia e hijos.

Siempre lloraba por lo que había perdido y nunca había tenido. Ahora vivía en un loft vacío sin risas ni alegría. No tenía amigas y ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con Hannah, su mejor amiga en el colegio. Aunque se había enterado por El Profeta que se había casado con Neville Longbottom. Ella se alegraba por Hannah, porque Neville siempre mostró que era un gran chico y para qué negarlo hasta sintió un poco de envidia de su amiga por haber logrado lo que con tantas ansias ella había deseado.

Susan volvió nuevamente al presente y miró a Justin. Se dio cuenta de que él se le había quedado observando. Se preguntaba qué era lo que él pensaba. Cuando miró hacia la mesa, se percató que las tazas ya no estaban. El mesero volvió con el recibo y la tarjeta de crédito de Justin. Él había pagado la cuenta y ella ni siquiera se había percatado.

—Lo siento, Justin. Estaba distraída con mis pensamientos. Me alegro mucho de a verte encontrado, pero este reencuentro me traído también otros recuerdos –dijo Susan apenada.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. ¿Nos vamos? –le contestó sonriendo, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano.

Susan sonrió por el gesto caballeroso. Él siempre lo había sido. Guardó los documentos que tenía encima de su portafolio en la silla de al lado y aceptó la mano de Justin.

— ¿Quieres caminar un rato por el centro comercial o te acompaño hasta tu auto? –preguntó Justin tomando el portafolio de Susan y ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Me gustaría caminar un rato, si no te molesta. Luego podrías acompañarme a la parada de autobús –dijo Susan sonriendo.

— ¿No tienes auto? –preguntó Justin caminando entre medio de las demás personas que transitaban en el centro comercial con Susan del brazo.

—Es lo único que se me ha hecho difícil de aprender en el mundo muggle –susurró Susan ruborizada.

Justin soltó una sonora carcajada y Susan se puso colorada como su pelo. Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

—Entonces eso hay que remediarlo, ¿no crees?

Susan lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó un poco confundida.

—Muy simple. Podemos quedar el próximo fin de semana, claro si no tienes nada que hacer, y yo te enseño a manejar –dijo Justin risueño.

Justin sabía que se estaba agarrando de un clavo ardiendo. Quería volver a verla y lo del auto era una excusa perfecta para volver a verla sin parecer desesperado. Quería averiguar si había algún hombre en su vida y si no había, entonces volvería a conquistarla. Para que negarlo, él aún seguía enamorado de ella y volver a verla ahora más hermosa que nunca había hecho latir su corazón mucho más rápido de lo normal.

El corazón de Susan dio un vuelco. Él quería volver a verla, aunque fuera solo para enseñarle a conducir. Sabía que se estaba atado a una vaga esperanza, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si tenía novia? Había observado que Justin ya no era el mismo chico medio tonto que había conocido. Ahora estaba más guapo que antes y transmitía una seguridad arrolladora. Estaba haciendo lo imposible porque no viera lo nerviosa y extasiada que sentía de volver a verlo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No quiero que tengas problema con tu novia por enseñarle a una vieja amiga a conducir –dijo Susan con una risita nerviosa, rogándole a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que él dijera que no tenía novia o se moriría allí mismo.

—No debes preocuparte por eso Susan. Soy soltero y sin ningún compromiso, pero si quieres puedes traer a tu novio –dijo Justin sonriendo haciendo el mismo ruego que Susan.

—Oh, no, no tengo novio. Creo que estamos en las mismas –dijo Susan con una risita rozando la histeria y tropezándose con escalón.

Susan se sentía un poco avergonzada. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente y no como la mujer de veintisiete años que era. Si Justin no la hubiera tenido bien sujeta del brazo, se hubiera caído de bruces y hubiera pasado la peor vergüenza de su vida. Debía controlarse o terminaría por hacer el ridículo.

Justin no podía creer su suerte. Ella estaba soltera y sin ningún compromiso. Quería volver a verla. Quería que ella volviera a su vida y ayudarla a sanar las heridas del pasado. Y tal vez crear la familia que una vez pensó que tendría con ella. Tenía que mantener la esperanza de que ellos tuvieran una segunda oportunidad y él no iba a desaprovecharla.

—Entonces, ¿quedamos el próximo fin de semana?

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? –preguntó casi a la salida del centro comercial.

—No quiero mole…

—No será una molestia. Así seguimos hablando por el camino. ¿Qué dices?

—Sí. Acepto.

Justin y Susan siguieron caminando hasta salir del centro comercial. Llegaron a los estacionamientos. Susan estaba impresionada. Justin debía tener mucho dinero. Ella no sabía mucho de autos, pero había visto ese auto en una revista y le había gustado. Era un Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren del año y costaba casi medio millón de dólares. Él desactivo la alarma y le abrió la puerta. Susan se sentó y el cerró la puerta. Abrió el maletero y guardo el portafolio de Susan. Se subió y arrancó el auto.

— ¿A dónde?

—Vivo en Chelsea. Sloane Street para ser exactos. Me compre un loft con parte de la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres.

—Es un excelente barrio. Entonces aquí vamos.

Durante todo el camino a Chelsea ambos hablaron de lo poco o mucho que sabían de sus viejos amigos del colegio después de la guerra y algunos detalles de sus vidas. La conversación era amena y Susan se sintió tranquila y segura de sí misma.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al mundo mágico? –preguntó.

—Hace seis años. Y solo porque Hannah me amenazó con destriparme si no iba a su boda, pero luego de ahí no volví a ir. Ni siquiera para el bautizó de Frank, el hijo de Hannah y Neville. Ernie siempre me envía fotos y mensajes, pero al menos no han vuelto a presionar para que vuelva. A quién me encontré hace dos años fue a Hermione, que se casó con Ron. Ella estaba siendo de intermediaria en un asunto entre el Ministerio Muggle con el mágico.

—Sí lo sé. Ella se reunió conmigo. La verdad es que fue un poco incómodo al principio y por no decir doloroso. Se abrieron heridas del pasado, pero luego Hermione hablo algunas cosas conmigo sin presionarme y luego me prometió que nadie sabría que yo vivía y trabajaba acá.

Justin pensaba lo pequeño que podía ser el mundo. Saber que él había estado en varias ocasiones cerca de ella y no encontrarse nunca, le había parecido una jugarreta cruel del destino. Pero aun así se alegraba de que tarde o temprano la hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

Diez minutos después llegaron al loft de Susan. Justin se bajó, rodeo el auto y la ayudo a bajarse. Rodearon el auto juntos, abrió el maletero, tomó el portafolio de Susan y la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Me alegro haber vuelto a encontrarte, Susan –dijo Justin sonriendo mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo también me alegro mucho, Justin –dijo Susan devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Esta es mi tarjeta –dijo Justin sacando una tarjeta de su saco. –Llámame cuando quieras.

Susan tomó la tarjeta y asintió.

—Hasta el fin de semana –dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta pronto, Susie –dijo Justin dándose la vuelta e yéndose, pero a tres pasos se detuvo y volvió a girarse.

Susan se encontraba de espalda buscando la llave de su loft en el portafolio.

— ¿Susie?

Susan se giró y lo miró sonriendo.

— ¿Si?

Justin cortó la pequeña distancia entre ellos, tomó el rostro de Susan entre sus manos y la besó con la misma ternura y dulzura que la había besado en el jardín de rosas de su madre. Solo que éste beso era más maduro y apasionado que aquel beso inocente que una vez se dieron en la adolescencia.

Susan soltó el portafolio y rodeo el costado de Justin con sus brazos, respondiendo al beso con la misma dulzura, ternura y pasión con la que Justin la besaba. Por primera vez se sentía en paz con su pasado. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que no eran los recuerdos de la guerra por los que no había vuelto al mundo mágico, si no era él.

No había vuelto por qué no quería ver que lo había perdido y que la mirara con odio. Había sido cobarde y lo sabía. Pero esta vez no lo seria. Esta vez lucharía por su amor y se daría la segunda oportunidad que se había negado los últimos diez años. En ese momento ya no sentía culpa. Ya no se sentía culpable de ser la única sobreviviente de su familia. No había sido su culpa. Fueron otros los que los asesinaron. No ella. Ella había sido una víctima, solo que de una manera diferente. Había sido la única sobreviviente.

Luego de unos segundos, minutos o tal vez horas, se apartaron lentamente uno del otro. Ambos sonreían como dos adolescentes. No hacía falta palabras. No era necesario preguntar. La determinación de luchar el uno por el otro estaba en sus miradas. Y ellos lo sabían.

—Esta es la promesa de un futuro junto, Susan –dijo Justin y se volvió acercar a ella, y le besó la comisura de los labios.

Justin se apartó y se giró sonriendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía feliz. Caminó hasta su auto.

"_Valentía, Susan. Solo una vez_", pensó Susan.

— ¡Justin, espera! –gritó Susan antes de Justin se subiera en su auto.

Justin se giró y observó a Susan acercársele. Ella llegó hasta él y se puso de puntilla tomando su rostro entre las manos. Acercó su boca a la de Justin y delineo sus labios con la punta de su lengua para luego profundizar el beso. Justin inmediatamente la estrechó a su cuerpo y respondió al apasionado beso que le estaba dando la pelirroja.

Ambos rompieron el beso lentamente. Se quedaron observándose, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

— ¡Esa sí es una promesa, Justin Finch-Fletchley! –dijo Susan riendo acompañada por su mejor amigo y el chico del que estaba enamorada desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

**Patico:**

Luego de visitar todos los foros que moderamos juntas y ver tus comentarios de qué te gustaría para regalo de cumpleaños, acepte el que pusiste en la "**Sala de los Menesteres**". Querías algo de Justin y Susan. Aunque debo decirte que he escrito este fic en un día y dejándome llevar por la musa. Ha sido un poco difícil, porqué jamás hubiera pensado escribir de ni de esta pareja ni separados. Pero me gustado lo que hice. Lo sé, soy una romántica empedernida, pero ¿Qué le hago? Aunque lo bueno es que pude al fin escribir algo sobre algún miembro de Hufflepuff. Estaba loca por hacerlo.

Si tiene horrores ortográficos te pido que me disculpes, pero yo soy pésima con la gramática y la ortografía.

Espero que te haya gustado.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
